


Never Far Away

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m turning <i>blue</i> again!”  “Yes, and?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt “ _Yeah, when things get a little weird/Hey and everything goes crazy/You know I won’t disappear/’Cause weird doesn’t even phase me_ ” (“Count on Me” by Trout Fishing in America)

“Okay,” said Rodney, when Carson had finished, and pressed the containers of pills into his hand. “Two of the blue ones every twenty-four hours, one yellow one every eight hours, and make sure he drinks plenty of fluids. Anything else?”

“You’re taking this pretty well,” John muttered, huddled underneath Rodney’s jacket as well as his own, and a plaid blanket that one of the nurses had found somewhere, as they left the infirmary.

Rodney waved a dismissive hand. “It’s just an allergic reaction, Sheppard.”

“I’m turning _blue_ again!” the colonel protested, and the hand he held over his door lock was starting to look a little less flesh-colored than usual.

“Yes, and?” said Rodney. He pushed past John into his quarters, stacking the pill containers on his otherwise-empty desk.

“ _Blue_ , Rodney!”

“It’s an allergic reaction,” the scientist repeated, going to fill a glass with water in the bathroom sink. “As you may recall, I have some experience with those. Believe me, Sheppard, I think turning a little blue is the least-painful reaction I can imagine.”

“Yeah, I guess,” John agreed, “But I…”

“Hey,” said Rodney, catching his hand. The blue of John’s skin was an even sharper contrast to his pale fingers, but he didn’t let go. “You heard Carson. It’s just a reaction to the traces of iratus DNA left in your skin cells. You’re not going to turn into a bug, John. I promise.”

“And you’re not… weirded out, by the blue?”

Rodney rolled his eyes. “Please.”

John accepted the glass of water. “You know,” he said, taking one of the yellow pills. “This probably counts as being under the influence. I should probably have somebody around, to keep an eye on me.”

“Idiot,” Rodney muttered, with deep affection. “Like I wasn’t going to stay.”

John grinned and leaned in to kiss him.

THE END


End file.
